


better than dreams.

by LovingLetters



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLetters/pseuds/LovingLetters
Summary: Since he moved away, his headspace had been far kinder to him. Yet very few things about him other than that really changed. He still wore his hair the same way he had for years, had the same daily catalog of expressions (or lack thereof), and had the same crush on the same girl.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 153





	better than dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> hi gamers! sorry this is super all over the place and kinda short! i just wanted to get it out lol

Sunny never expected to find himself here. 

He stood in his new room, decorated very much like his old one, looking at the girl for whom he had harbored strong feelings since they were younger and free from the steel grip of trauma and years of isolation. She held a number of plastic bags in each of her hands, a heavy backpack slung over her right shoulder causing her to stand with a leftward lean. Were the bags really heavy, or was she just tired? Weak? Her hair, now a faded peach with roots visible and dark, looked windblown and slightly unkempt.

Aubrey. 

Her name felt like newly bloomed flowers- or perhaps that was just her. No, she felt like more than flowers. She was more than an entire field of flowers. To Sunny, at least, she was the most perfect thing he could think of. Her entire being made him want to smile- but he didn’t feel like he could. 

Dusk let its gentle curtain begin to overtake the cityscape. 

The remnants of sun that reached through the window hit her eyes, revealing her smudged eyeliner and lack of colored contacts. It had been the first time Sunny had seen them donning their natural color since the… incident. She looked so much less tense without the vibrant turquoise; Aubrey’s eyes widened- biting her lip as to keep something locked in. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Sunny just a few weeks ago. 

Sunny’s face must have let on a little more emotion than he intended- or so he thought. The room was dark, with neither of them really taking notice of the lack of light- or simply not caring to do so. He thought, perhaps, that Aubrey had seen his ears turn pink (as they likely were), and was preparing to react for such a situation.

Sunny mustered up both the courage and effort to speak.

“Why’re you here?” he said, not really thinking of the consequences of such a blunt and possibly rude question. 

“I just…” she began, her voice about as steady as her hands- ready to give out from the strain of the plastic bags digging into the indents of her fingers. The rustling of plastic stopped, the end punctuated by what sounded like books hitting the ground with a thud. Sunny, startled by the fairly loud noise, didn’t have the time to react appropriately as his movement was suddenly limited. Aubrey had thrown her bag to the side of the room and encased Sunny’s neck in a tight embrace. He felt his entire face grow hot, especially because her cheek was pressed against his own, soon tucking into his neck. Her eyelashes fluttered at an inconsistent rhythm, tickling the sensitive skin just below his jaw. “I just missed you. A lot.”

Sunny, rendered immobile, broke through the binds of his embarrassed state; he brought his trembling hands up, returning the hug with as much force as he could. He knew that Aubrey could feel his heart beating straight out of his chest. He knew that she could feel his shoulders growing stiff, his breath slightly heavier than it was just a second ago. He tilted his head forward, nestling into the soft fabric of her sweater. Taking a deep breath, he felt as if his heart was filled with her essence. She didn’t smell like anything awfully romantic like roses or anything- just the comforting scent of _her_. The remains of a perfume likely applied hours ago, the imprint of being outside, the faint smell of something baked. 

Aubrey hadn’t thought this through at all. She had always been impulsive, but this was impulsive even by her standards. Aubrey two weeks ago would not have been able to do this. Hell, Aubrey four YEARS ago would not have been able to do this. Did some breed of fear linger in the pits of her guts? Of course. Yet it was silenced by the feeling of Sunny melting into her touch. It had to have been a case of being touch starved, she thought. There’s no way this entire case of Sunny trembling like he was made of rubber was because of her, right?

She forgot how much she missed the way his skin felt. She forgot how sweet the hairs on the back of his neck were, standing tall when she grazed her fingers along them. She could practically hear him blushing. But- that was all in her head- right?

A hum reminded Sunny of the world again. The fact that sounds outside of his heartbeat and breaths existed. There was no way his day could get any better than this. Or so he thought.

Twirling Aubrey’s hair around his fingers, Sunny eased into this hug- one longer than he had been given in a very, very long time. She was pretty. So, so pretty. Beautiful. Sunny immediately remembered how awestruck he was when he had seen her drastic change in appearance less than two months ago. Everything about her, even then, was pretty to him. Oh, how he wanted for her to just… carry him away somewhere on a white horse. Of course, she’d be holding the reins, with himself having the opportunity to hold onto her and listen to her heartbeat through her back. It was almost embarrassing how often Sunny dreamt of her now that everything changed. Before, she more often than not played a subtly active romantic role, but since moving into his new home, she’s been the subject of many of his best dreams. He couldn't remember how long it had been since Aubrey first latched onto him. 

Just as he was thinking about how he wished it would last forever, Sunny felt her pick her face up from his neck, leaving a patch of cold in her wake. Her breath hit his ear, both of which were now completely red. He hoped she didn’t notice, trying to distract himself by methodically rearranging his still-shaky hands to be in a normal position at his sides. She removed her arms from around his neck, instead holding her hands at the sides of his shoulders.

“I really did miss you. _God_ , did I miss you.” she said in the same way one would after running a mile. A graceful stroke of pink graced her cheeks, a gentle smile emphasizing their prominence. she moved one hand to his shoulder and the other to fix her fallen bangs. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she smiled coyly as she waited for any kind of a response.Sunny almost short-circuited after just being hugged, so being given nice words on top of that? Insane. He was sure of his cheeks being crimson- at least four shades darker than Aubrey’s despite having skin paler than hers.

“I… missed you… too.” He managed to squeeze out. “But, um,” He swallowed. “What’s with… all the bags…?”

Sunny pointed to the bags of what he assumed were groceries behind Aubrey. She turned to meet where his finger was, letting out an ‘oh!’ when she realized what he was talking about.

“Oh yeah! Uh, About that. You probably know things aren’t really… the _best_ at my house,” she said with visual emphasis on ‘the best’. “I was kind of, uh, hoping that… you’d let me stay here for a bit? Just a few hours?” Her expression shifted from carefully explanatory to somewhat nervous. Sunny could tell there was more than she was letting him know. However, he wasn’t the type to press these kinds of things. He knew better.

“Okay… how did-”

“Your mom already said I could- I just wanted to ask if… you know… it was okay with you?” Aubrey fidgeted with her hands awkwardly- something Sunny hadn’t seen her do since they were kids. She seemed almost… sheepish? More than he was- outwardly at least. For some reason, it made his chest twinge.

In all honesty, she didn’t really know why she was asking _Sunny_ this. She already got permission. What more could she have wanted? She had a few things in mind, but those seemed out of the picture for the moment. Aubrey wanted to get closer. But not yet. Not now. Soon. If she had the guts.

Receding into a nonverbal state, Sunny nodded, grabbing one of her hands and guiding her to sit on the bed with him. Aubrey did as she was told- well, what she inferred- and gave herself about half an arm’s length distance from her dearest friend.

“I’m taking that as a yes?” she said with her shoulders pushed upward, a shy smile plastered across her face. Sunny didn’t think he could nod as fast as he did. He felt lightheaded; he wasn’t sure whether it was from the stress that occurs around crushes, not eating enough today, or simply how fast he agreed to have Aubrey housed in his little family’s apartment. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to do something- anything. Everything about her made his insides tie themselves into knots. The only thing worse than drowning in embarrassment was being far too shy to even begin to risk it.

Her soft laugh at the situation made his heart thump. There went his cheeks again.

The room was now utterly dark with the only light originating from the window that led to the busy city streets and tall buildings of other apartments and offices. Yellow from the cityscape illuminated Aubrey’s face softly; she really was pretty. 

“Aww, Sunny!” she said playfully, returned to her natural tone. “You’re smiling! I haven’t seen one of those from you in a long time.” she brought her hands up once again, this time to cup Sunny’s face- almost as if to hold his smile in place for just a bit longer than she thought it would stay. To her surprise, his face was hot to the touch- burning almost. “Are you okay? You’re burning up… Are you sick or just happy to see me?” 

Sunny’s stomach twisted up when he realized that she was laughing without any sort of mockery. Sure, her tone implied that she was joking, but he didn’t care. He _was_ very, _very_ happy to see her. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again. The fluttering in his chest was just… too much to handle. He didn’t realize how close her face really was to his own until Aubrey nuzzled his nose with hers. 

If smoke was able to come out of his ears, he would have been a train whistle. 

In a flash, Sunny scrambled to get up, running for the lightswitch. Flicking it on, he returned to where he was sitting, just a little closer to Aubrey than he was before. She snorted.

“And _what_ was _that_?”

“I wanted to see you… in... light…” Sunny trailed off, looking to his hands like they would be able to help him somehow. He saw Aubrey place her fingers beneath his chin, lifting it up to meet her (incredibly close) face. If it were anyone else he would have backed into the wall- something about her just made all of his limbs turn to jelly. He tried to hold his breath; no, wait, that would have made his face even redder than it already was- made him more lightheaded than he already was. 

“Well, heh, here I am! I’m not going anywhere.” She laughed. Aubrey returned one of her hands to Sunny’s cheeks- perhaps gentler than she had done the first time. Seeing him become a blushing mess boosted her confidence. As for Sunny, the assurance that the next person he cared for so deeply wasn’t leaving at the moment felt better than expected. 

He scooted closer, uncharacteristically deciding to offer another embrace on his own accord. Not questioning anything (never taking anything like this from Sunny for granted), Aubrey made a noise of assurance before returning to a new familiarity. 

Sunny pressed his face into the crook of her neck, surrounding himself in the comforting warmth of her skin. His heartbeat quickened again- he didn’t quite remember it ever going down, but he felt it beat faster, stronger. Aubrey took a deep breath, removing any stress from the situation for the two. She lifted her dominant hand, returning it to Sunny’s rather messy hair; she fingered through it, gently combing out knots and unwanted cowlicks. He shuddered, goosebumps painting his skin just as prominently as the fluorescent light of his room. Aubrey thought it was better to not make any sort of comments about it, just to make sure his experience was as undisrupted as possible. She rolled her head ever so slightly, the breath from Sunny’s nose faintly dragging along her skin. 

Squeezing her one more time with as much affection as he could without embarrassing himself, he let go. Instead of shifting his eyes away as he had done time and time again, he decided to just… look at the girl he loved so dearly. 

He had never seen anything as breathtaking as her. Not even the countless masterpieces from artists around the globe could compare to a glimpse of her. The mere presence of her warmed his heart, flipping his stomach like a pancake. Was he even allowed to look at her in the way that he did? She was just so wonderful to look at- he couldn’t help it. Sunny loved her little details: the scar on her left ring finger from teaching herself (or at least trying) how to whittle, the birthmark on her ankle that she said looked like a resting rabbit, the single dimple she had on the right side of her face that she once said she hated. He adored everything about her. Even after she had completely reinvented herself- she just seemed so strong and bold- she had always wanted to dye her hair that color. 

“You got… _really_ pretty…” Sunny’s chest shook with nerves. Aubrey’s eyes widened. “ _So pretty_ … your name… your face… your… everything…” Despite his nearly vibrating upper body, he managed to push a few strands of her hair from her face, gliding over her cheek with his thumb. Don’t stop now. He thought. His flush appeared to become his natural complexion, ears now turned a bright crimson. He couldn’t remember talking this much in the past few years, expressing raw feelings without any sort of façade. 

Aubrey’s cheeks mirrored Sunny’s own, touching the comparatively cold hand on her face with hesitant fingers. She whispered something inaudible to Sunny before lunging forward, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“I like you,” Aubrey bit her lip. “No, that’s not right…” she shook her head to clear a thought, clearing her throat in a desperate attempt to prepare herself just a bit better. “I love- I love you.”

In a fit of confidence, Sunny took the initiative and closed both his eyes and the gap between himself and the girl he loved. He didn’t open his mouth; he didn’t really know how to kiss anyone- he hadn’t ever done it before despite fantasizing about it for years. Aubrey’s lips were soft- that’s all he could think. They were so soft. Just like her hair. Her skin. Her heart. He swore his ears started to ring. Sunny pulled back, worried that he had overstepped a line of some sort. He pursed his lips, pushing his mouth to the side of his face in an awkward attempt to visualize a quaint ‘I’m sorry’. Little did he know, he wasn’t the only one urging for himself to make the first move.

Thankful for the opportunity, Aubrey practically threw herself at the boy she had loved since God knows when, closing her eyes in order to focus. Encasing his bottom lip with both of hers, she began trying to guide Sunny in what to do and how to do it. Nervous and incredibly antsy, Sunny shut his eyes and took his best shot in replicating what Aubrey was doing with his lower lip to her upper one. It began cautious and careful, graduating to slightly more passionate and fervent. Sunny was mostly unsure of what to do, following Aubrey’s lead in switching from which part of her mouth to pay special attention to.

Overwhelmed, Sunny needed to take frequent breaks just to breathe- and also to look at Aubrey. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Something beyond even his most vivid dreams, happening right in front of him- to him. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to just fly around faster, pushing him to grow greedy for affection. Aubrey hadn’t exactly done this either, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t preparing for this for a very long time. Would she admit that she had mapped out all of the possible ways this could have happened? Absolutely not. Did she do it? Absolutely. 

Aubrey soon released Sunny’s now reddened upper lip (as if the lower one was any less swollen), rivaling the tips of his ears in pigment alone. She gently pressed his chest with three fingers, causing him to topple backward on his bed, head hitting his pillow. She propped herself up, hovering just above him; her hands and knees kept her steady on the plush mattress. 

“ _My_ Sunny. My Sunny-bunny. My Sunny-bear.” With each name, she traced shapes in his skin, brushed his bangs aside, dragged her thumb across his lower lip. Each action performed was just another box in the list of things he needed but didn’t know he wanted. God, how was she so beautiful- even with a messily swollen mouth and hair unbrushed? What she called him made him shiver, goosebumps decorating his skin once again. His eyelids were heavy, his mouth still craving attention despite having had a bit too much. It had been left slightly agape, but found itself closing in the biggest, goofiest grin he thought he had ever worn.

“ _Wow_ …” Sunny breathed. His chest rose and fell with the panting breaths he released. Trying to open his eyes just a little more to see what he considered the most beautiful thing on Earth, he found that he could only really raise his eyebrows- making him appear even more tuckered out than he was.

She just couldn’t take it anymore. He was just too cute to let sit still for too long. 

“I’m so happy-” she kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek bunching up in response. “I got to do this-” another kiss, this time to his brow. “before it was too late.” yet another kiss, to the tip of his nose. With Sunny reveling in the attention, Aubrey continued to shower his face in tiny pecks, making sure that not an inch of his face went unloved. “I’ve wanted-” three to his cheek. “to do this-” two to his jaw, one to his neck. “since forever ago…” One final, gentle kiss to the scar on his eyelid. 

Sunny hummed in what could only be described as pure bliss. He couldn’t have been dreaming. This was too good to be a dream. There wasn’t any catch; just the girl of his dreams admitting that she’d dreamt about him, too. 

Pressing her forehead and tip of her nose to his own, she giggled.

“You _really are_ cute when you smile.”

He swore he could have died. He could have done this forever.

“Aubrey,” he began to sit up, Aubrey pushed her leg off the bed so she could sit, too- without being on top of Sunny, that is. The bags she had brought in still sprawled across the floor.

“Mhm?”

“I love you… too.”


End file.
